Songsteel Trading Company
Founded at the end of the Echoes Crisis in 822 P.D. the Songsteel Trading Company is led by the Songsteel Twins: Roland and Rosalind. It first started when the twins took over the Myriad’s Dragon’s Hoard Casino in Kymal and renamed it to the Avandra’s Luck Casino. Using the funds from the Casino and the goodwill the fledgling company had earned by aiding in the Echoes Crisis, the twins took over unoccupied dock space in Emon as well as the now owner-less Whispercreek Estate and Winery. The company then spread fast, finding influence and ground across Tal’Dorei and beyond. In response to the brutal betrayal that their parents had pulled off by being involved with the Myriad and the actions of Sisava during the Echoes Crisis. Rosalind Songsteel used her newfound power to lead the company into a war with the Myriad while her brother Roland and his new wife Lydia Starguard, worked to build the company’s influence and relationships with the other guilds. Goals To help rebuild the Republic of Tal’Dorei following the many crises that have struck the land over the recent years. To drive out the Myriad from Tal’Dorei. Finally, as a slightly more selfish but side goal, to amass as much wealth and power as possible. Relationships Many of the other factions in Tal’Dorei regard the Songsteel Trading Company as a good aligned mirror to the Clasp and find them much more agreeable to deal with and often go to them for trade and employment deals. The Songsteels often hire adventurers for various tasks and missions. In partnership with the Council of Tal’Dorei the Songsteel Trading Co. has started the Grey Valley project to resettle the Grey Valley. The Songsteel Trading Co is actively at war with the Myriad in Tal’Dorei and in terms of physical territory, the Songsteels are winning thus far, almost completely driving the Myriad from Tal’Dorei. Strongholds The Songsteel Trading Co. holds territory in all the major cities in Tal’Dorei, through warehouses and trading posts. Their main strongholds are the Whispercreek Estate, Emon dockfront and Avandra’s Luck Casino in Kymal. They also hold partial ownership over territory in the Grey Valley. The Songsteel Trading Company also holds a seat as a part of the Conclave of Salt and Stone in the Isles of the Shattered Teeth in the southern Lucidian Ocean. Members * Rosalind Songsteel - Human Bard of Swords and the CEO of the company, Rosalind is currently in the Shattered Teeth holding the seat on the Conclave of Salt and Stone. * Roland Songsteel - Human Swashbuckler/Storm Sorcerer and the XO of the company, Roland manages the Avandra’s Luck Casino in Kymal. * Lydia Starguard - Half-Elf Arcane Trickster, company secretarian and spymaster, Roland’s wife. * Felix Bishop-Songsteel - Protector Aasimar Gunslinger, Songsteel family retainer and member of Hindsight. * Zinnia Starguard - Half-Elf Bard of Whispers, daughter of Roland and Lydia and currently acting as the company representative in the Grey Valley. * Aidan Starguard - Half-Elf Sorcerer, son of Roland and Lydia and currently fulfilling an internship in Kymal. * Ireena Kolyana - Human Noblewoman, leader of the Barovian refugees and the company occultist, often acting as an advisor and negotiator for the company.